Nunca te levantes del lado equivocado de la cama
by karunebulous
Summary: Un día normal, rondas abandonadas y una mente inoportunamente traidora, tan simple como eso. *Ligero BL* *HijiGin (o GinHiji) one-sided*. *Mención de OkiKagu*. One-shot.


**Titulo:** Nunca te levantes del lado equivocado de la cama

**Personajes:** Hijikata, Gintoki, Kagura, Okita

**Género:** Humor… bueno, intento.

**Advertencias: Spoilers del arco de intercambio de cuerpos (caps del manga 470 al 476)**

**Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Sorachi, yo solo soy una fan que intenta escribir fics.

**Resumen:** Un día normal, rondas abandonadas y deleite visual, tan simple como eso. *Ligero BL* *HijiGin (o GinHiji) one-sided*. *Mención de OkiKagu*. One-shot.

**N/A: **Fanfic publicado en amor-yaoi a principios del 2014 bajo el nickname kimee_de_capricornio, un año después, edito un poco.

Katsudon es un platillo de arroz con chuletas de cerdo.

* * *

Era un día normal.

Bueno, exceptuando que esta vez sus rondas fueron asignadas al Distrito Kabuki de acuerdo a la programación previa. Su compañero de patrullaje resultó ser Sougo y como cosa rara el niñato sádico no desperdiciaba oportunidad para enviarlo al otro mundo durante el horario de trabajo.

Habían encontrado a Katsura, llamaron refuerzos y después de más o menos un par de horas de persecución —entre cortinas de humo que olían sospechosamente a bocadillos de salami y chocolate—, le perdieron el rastro al líder Joushishi y ese peculiar Amanto que lo acompañaba. Como si no fuese suficiente, Sougo destruyó accidentalmente con su _bazooka_ un local en pleno operativo improvisado… aunque poner a Sougo y el adverbio «accidentalmente» dentro de una misma frase no era algo que sonara creíble a sus oídos. Seguramente el crio intentaba cumplir con su deber… y por supuesto también deshacerse de él aprovechando para matar —literal y metafóricamente hablando— dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

¡Ah! Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, el flamante capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi tuvo la brillante —y en cierto modo, predecible— idea de dejarlo a él, Toushirou Hijikata, encargado de lidiar con el desastre una vez más. Era fijo que Sougo fue a echarse la siesta por allí o se dedicó a hacer el vago por los alrededores, pensó con molestia, mordiendo la colilla de lo que alguna vez se llamó cigarrillo.

«Cuando encuentre a ese idiota lo pondré a trabajar con el papeleo y luego le ordenaré hacerse el _seppuku_», se prometió, tirando la colilla al suelo y aplastándola con el botín como si fuese el inexpresivo rostro del joven de cabellera castaña el que estuviese en su lugar. Claro, ignorando las miradas mezcla de desagrado y miedo que le dirigían los transeúntes por contaminar el ambiente. ¿Cuánto más podía bajar la reputación del cuerpo de policía considerando la poca buena impresión que dejaban frente al público? Eso gracias a los destrozos causados por el sádico antes mencionado y a las tendencias exhibicionistas del acosador, pero bonachón gorila… Ejem, Kondo.

Si, el día transcurría bastante normal y no hacía ninguna diferencia que se haya levantado con el pie con el que no debió haberse levantado. Eso de acuerdo a los estándares que Hijikata tenía para catalogar un día como «normal».

Hasta ahora.

Apenas si pudo ver como algo caía del puente hasta el lago y luego escuchó a alguien maldecir.

Bufó. Por desgracia, esa estúpida voz le era muy conocida.

Y no se equivocó. Lo primero que sintió fue la visceral molestia de costumbre… y también como le sucedía desde quien sabe cuánto, su enojo se fusionaba con algo más que en estos momentos no estaba dispuesto a identificar.

Sus afilados ojos azul cobalto recorrían disimuladamente la figura del hombre que acababa de salir del lago chorreando agua de sus cabellos y llevando la blanca _yukata_ colgada entre los hombros. Sin esa prenda puesta, su mirada se deslizaba por el sorprendentemente —considerando las atroces cantidades de azúcar que entraban a ese organismo. ¿Cómo el imbécil podía mantenerse en forma si era un completo vago? Sólo Sorachi tenía esa respuesta— plano abdomen que resaltaba esa ajustada camisa negra parcialmente abierta, luego a las largas y fuertes piernas que ese pantalón no se molestaba en disimular.

Recordó que esas piernas estuvieron entrelazadas a su cintura cuando estuvieron montados en esa moto —¡Fue embarazoso ese momento! Por suerte, su cuerpo no lo había traicionado y así se había evitado otro motivo para que él le hubiese replicado cada golpe que le daba en pleno tráfico—, aquella vez que a Sougo se le había ocurrido la tonta idea de esposarlos juntos. Con frecuencia, su traidora mente no podía evitar imaginar que esas extremidades lo rodearan en escenarios muy diferentes y no aptos para todo público… y era algo que de ninguna manera admitiría a viva voz, menos en este momento que casi se le escapaba un gemido de tan solo conjurar semejantes imágenes en su cabeza.

«¡Toushirou, estás patrullando!», se recordó, reprimiéndose por la dirección a la que se dirigían sus pensamientos.

Sin duda, su libido hoy tenía mente propia.

Era una completa locura notar a Sakata de esa manera. Ellos vivían discutiendo nada más estar al frente del otro, a veces llegando hasta los golpes. Sin embargo, él no pudo evitar sentir últimamente leves tintes de flirteo que se dejan colar de algún modo a través del intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos. ¿O tal vez era su impresión? Con el idiota de la permanente natural es difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta.

No era momento de distraerse y tampoco de sentir esa incomodidad en su entrepierna. ¿Por qué los malditos pantalones de su uniforme tenían que ser tan ceñidos? ¿Por qué se le empalmaba con ese subnormal? Sólo estaba empapado y aún con bastante ropa, no era para tener la reacción que estaba teniendo, ¡claro que no! Además, ellos se habían visto con mucha menos ropa y eso porque las circunstancias los obligaron a estar en ese tipo de situación —¡Jodido e inoportuno intercambio de cuerpos! Fueron las semanas más incómodas de toda su vida, definitivamente—… circunstancias no de índole R-18, vale aclarar. ¡El tipo era el único que se las arregló para encontrar los botones correctos con los que podía sacarlo de quicio en tiempo record! Eso que Hijikata no era alguien caracterizado por tener paciencia y…

El Yorozuya alzó la mirada de repente. Como siempre, esos rojizos ojos demostraban estar tan vacíos como el cerebro de quien pertenecían y justo ahora, se mantenían fijos en los suyos, como si estuviera analizándolo detrás de su perenne expresión de pescado muerto.

Momento… ¿Acaso se dio cuenta del estado de sus pantalones? ¿O habrá adivinado lo que estaba pensando? Lo cual, por supuesto no era factible en ningún escenario posible por muy similares que Gintoki y él fueran en muchas cosas, ese imbécil no tenía la habilidad de leer su mente… ¿O tal vez si? Recordó la vez que se había partido la cabeza tratando de ir a un lugar en el que sabía, se lo toparía y al final fue a otro sitio donde se lo encontró como el baño público donde casi terminaron desmayados encerrados en el sauna.

Además, ese parásito andante fijo se burlaría de él como lo hace nada más topárselo si llegaba a enterarse… De nuevo, preferiría que Tosshi resucitara y despilfarrara los ahorros de toda su vida en figurines de Tomoe 5000 que experimentar eso.

—¡Gin-san!

Por fortuna —para Hijikata—, esa incómoda situación fue dejada de lado gracias a los anteojos que cargaban a un humano, el hermano de la chica Shimura de la que Kondo está tan enamorado, si no mal recuerda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el adolescente viendo a la rata mojada que era su intento de jefe.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté al aterrizar así? ¡Casi me ahogo, Pattsuan! —se quejó el supuesto adulto despegando la mirada de Hijikata y mirando al chico, dramatizando—. Voy a resfriarme aquí, eso es seguro.

—¡El lago apenas si te llega a las rodillas, es imposible ahogarse allí! —replicó el cuatro ojos en su eterno rol del hombre serio.

—Juro que cuando agarre a esa bola de pelos… —mascullaba Gintoki sin prestarle atención a su empleado sin sueldo, al menos eso era lo que el vice-comandante sabía y de nuevo recordó que el idiota aún le debía el dinero que él gastó en los mocosos durante el asunto del intercambio de cuerpos. Se preguntó si no sería más sabio dar ese dinero por perdido.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre saltarle cuando estaba montado en el pasamanos del puente —el chico rodó los ojos, nada sorprendido de las ideas del pseudo samurái.

La «bola de pelos» resultó ser un gato negro con manchas blancas que pasó por el frente de los dos integrantes de los trabajos misceláneos, caminando altivo y arrogante comportándose tal cual Dios mirando por encima del hombro a los desafortunados mortales, como si fuese el dueño de la calle. ¿Era su imaginación o el gato acaba de sonreír, claramente burlándose de ellos? Al menos eso fue lo que Hijikata pudo ver desde la calle.

A continuación, el gato empezó a correr y ahora si Hijikata estaba convencido de que el ingenioso animal estaba tomándoles el pelo. Casi se echa a reír nada más pensar eso.

—¡Shinpachi, vete por el otro lado! —ordenó el Yorozuya, corriendo detrás del gato, quien ya le llevaba una buena ventaja. El chico obedeció y ya desde allí, el oficial los perdió de vista.

Por supuesto esto no le sorprendió demasiado. Después de todo, el Distrito Kabuki estaba lleno de personas tan eclécticas como ese par de idiotas y la mocosa Yato que los acompañaba todo el tiempo, excepto en ese momento.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una caja de cigarrillos y su encendedor en forma de botella de mayonesa. Ya con el cigarrillo entre sus labios, dio una calada sintiéndose relajado en lo que va de día. Según su estómago, ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y ya visualizaba su plato de mayonesa con _katsudon_. Si, así tal cual.

—¿Pretendes sacarle un ojo a alguien con eso? —escuchó que le preguntaban con indiferencia, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Hijikata supo en ese momento que sus planes para pasar su hora de almuerzo con tranquilidad se acababan de ir por el lavabo. Miró a la persona que le hablaba y como imaginó, era Sougo. El chico, mirando esa tienda de campaña que se marchitaba rápidamente —aunque no tan rápidamente como hubiese preferido—, mantenía su típica expresión neutral; aunque sin necesidad de ser muy observador, Toushirou pudo fijarse en lo que era… La marca de una mano estampada en su mejilla derecha. Eso sin mencionar la protuberancia en un ojo izquierdo que comenzaba a amoratarse.

—¿Y tú anotaste la matrícula del coche que te atropelló? —Hijikata prefirió ignorar el comentario anterior y burlarse de su subordinado. Después de todo, eran contadas las oportunidades que tenía para hacerlo desde que se conocían.

Los aparentemente inocentes ojos carmesí reflejaban un destello de clara molestia.

—Hijikata-san. ¿Por qué no vas a chupar mayonesa en el infierno, preferiblemente para siempre?

—Bastardo —replicó por mero acto reflejo, dedicándose a indagar un poco sobre el estado actual de Okita. La conclusión rápida y lógica a la que llegó fue que no necesitaba un doctorado para deducir quien fue responsable y se mentalizó para recibir el seguro reporte de algún parque destruido por el sádico idiota y la mocosa del Yorozuya. ¿Por qué Sougo no admite de una buena vez que está colado por esa chiquilla y deja ese juego de parvulario de molestar a quien le gusta?

Por su parte, Sougo Okita ya maquinaba la manera de hacerle pagar a cierto monstruo glotón por esos golpes que no lo hubiesen tomado desprevenido si no se hubiese distraído —él aún no podía creerlo— en ese… contacto frontal de labios contra labios en el parque. Aunque en el fondo, pero muy, muy en el fondo debía admitir que China se veía muy mona con el rostro ruborizado mientras le acusaba de robarle su primer beso y le gritaba de todo, haciendo alarde de su lenguaje tan florido.

Chasqueó, olvidando a la chimenea andante por un momento. ¿A qué venía eso? Quizás fuera cosa de Bakaiser, la verruga que lo infectó alguna vez, no suya. ¡Estaba fuera del personaje, demonios!

Ya sacando a su némesis de su cabeza temporalmente, Okita como buen sádico que se respete, se dedicó a su segundo deporte favorito: Exasperar a Hijikata.

—Aunque yo sé que mayonesa no es lo único que quieres chupar —Okita sonrió, burlón y Hijikata lo miró sin comprender.

Okita ensanchó su sonrisa, divirtiéndose a costillas del tipo que se las ha arreglado para evadir todos y cada uno de sus intentos de asesinato.

—El Jefe no te va a prestar ninguna atención excepto en _doujinshis_ o _fanfiction_, así que hazle un favor a este mundo y muérete de una buena vez, Hijikata —continuó, monótono.

—Esto es un _fanfic_ —respondió Hijikata sin pensar.

—Tomaré eso como una confesión —Okita le dedicó una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Su preciado cigarrillo cayó al suelo, descartado de forma automática.

«Demonios».

De nuevo viene a caer en los trucos de Sougo. Él a estas alturas, ya debía de ser inmune a todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero no, no es así.

—¿D-De q-qué e-estás hablando? —inconscientemente tartamudeó, intentando disimular la incomodidad que sentía. ¿Cómo vino a notarlo ese mocoso?

—Hijikata-san, yo siempre he tenido mis ojos puestos en ti, no lo olvides —al ver al vice-comandante palidecer de espanto, añadió—: Puede ser que este sea un _fanfic_ _yaoi_, pero no lo dije en ese sentido hacia ti. Por favor saca tu mente de las alcantarillas, pinta un bosque y piérdete.

Si las miradas tuviesen el poder de asesinar… o si Hijikata fuera dueño de una Death Note, era seguro que Okita cayera desplomado al piso de un infarto.

—¡Eres tú quien tiene su mente en las alcantarillas todo el tiempo!

—Miren quien habla —murmuró, volviendo a mirarle la ligeramente alzada entrepierna.

Él_ no_ se estaba ruborizando, para nada.

—¿¡Quién está interesado en ese idiota!? —explotó enseguida, desenvainando su katana y Okita reprimió las ganas de reírse. ¡Qué imbécil era y se hace llamar adulto!

—Hijikata-san —dijo en voz lo bastante alta como para que los curiosos transeúntes se detuvieran a mirarlos—. Tú no has mandado a lavar tu _futon_ desde… ¿Cuándo se intercambiaron?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —siseó, apretando los dientes.

—Estoy seguro que le encontraste un buen uso a ese ridículo pijama —lo picó.

Hijikata gruñó, negándose a morder el anzuelo por lo que Sougo insinuaba tan alegremente. ¡Ni siquiera había estrenado ese pijama y el imbécil Yorozuya obviamente había hecho un lío en su armario! Se prometió golpearlo por eso la próxima vez que se lo topara.

Los curiosos comenzaban a cuchichear y Hijikata deseó desaparecer. Aún más cuando escuchó:

—Un acosador, un sádico cabeza de chorlito y un homo fanático de la mayonesa. ¡Con razón la policía está como está, si!

Okita pareció tensarse y Hijikata se congeló por breves instantes. Esa era la guinda del pastel, la mocosa mal hablada.

Ambos miraron a una Kagura montada encima de Sadaharu entre la gente. Ella los miraba con desgano total.

—China, no me metas en el mismo saco del homo fanático de la mayonesa.

Kagura se picaba la nariz, tranquila.

—¿Quieres que te golpee otra vez, Sádico de mierda? —los dos se fulminaban con la mirada.

—Guárdalo para el tipo colado por el Jefe.

Sadaharu ladró y Kagura se bajó de su lomo, acercándose a los oficiales.

—Ya decía yo —contestó, evaluando a Hijikata—. Con razón había pensado que cuando Mayora era Gin-chan, se estaba tardando demasiado en el baño, sí —añadió, mirándolo como si fuese basura.

Lo que le faltaba. Una cría mal pensada gracias a la cizaña de Sougo.

—¡Oh! —indagó Okita, tomando el comentario a su manera—. ¡Así que estabas _jugando_ con el cuerpo del Jefe, Hijikata! ¡Qué guarro!

—Aprovechado, sí. ¡Quiere corromper a Gin-chan! —lloriqueó.

—China. ¿Qué opinas de que él entre a la familia alguna vez?

—Si se me ocurre permitirlo seré una suegra de telenovela que le hará la vida de cuadritos, si. ¡Madre tiene mente abierta, pero no quiere ver tan seguido a un poli! Suficiente con tener que soportar al Sádico cuando me lo encuentro en la calle, si —les dirigió a ambos una mirada furiosa.

Okita resopló. Desde luego China no se medía para insultar a la gente. Carraspeó, sugiriendo:

—¿Ni aunque él te soborne con_ sukonbu_ para un mes?

La expresión de Kagura se transformó en una pensativa. A los oficiales les dio la impresión de que estuviese evaluando los pros y los contras de todo este asunto.

—_Sukonbu_ por tres meses y quizás lo considere, si.

La gente seguía murmurando y Hijikata —ruborizado de la pena— tenía serias ganas de acabar con Sougo y esa mocosa. ¡Vaya hora en la que ambos deciden estar de acuerdo en algo!

—La tienes dura, Hijikata —Okita fingió compadecerse de él, palmeándolo en un hombro.

—¡Puaf! ¡Deja de hablar de las intimidades de mayora, Sádico! —Kagura arrugó la nariz, contrariada—. Madre no va a dejar que ese calenturiento se meta entre los pantalones de Gin-chan. ¡Prefiero que su entrepierna siga tan marchita como el día en que lo conocí, si!

—China, ahora eres tú la que habla de las intimidades del Jefe.

—¡Esas no son intimidades, sino conocimiento general, si!

Hijikata a este punto ya estaba considerando alejarse y fingir que no conocía a esos críos. ¡Qué día de mierda estaba teniendo y ni siquiera había almorzado! Para colmo, la gente le daba miradas raras en la calle. Quizás debería cambiar los horarios y no patrullar en el Distrito Kabuki por un buen tiempo.

Kagura disparó con su paraguas a los pies de los policías. Algunos transeúntes huyeron de la escena.

—¡Te haré trizas si te acercas a Gin-chan, Mayora! —le advirtió, furiosa— ¡Y tú aléjate de mi vista, sádico de mierda! Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo con polis idiotas. ¡El dorama de las tres espera por mí, si!

Les mostró el dedo corazón y con un gesto desdeñoso se dio la vuelta. ¡Ellos no necesitaban saber que pilló a Gin-chan conservando el_ kiseru_ que usó ese loco de la mayonesa en una gaveta del escritorio, si!

En tiempo record, Kagura se montó en el lomo de su mascota y se alejaba de ambos. Algunos curiosos seguían pendiente de ellos.

—No le agradas a los hermanos pequeños, Hijikata —Sougo se burló, viendo la silueta de su rival y Hijikata bufó.

—¡Me las pagaras, Sougo!

Antes de que el vicecomandante atacara, Okita lo frenó, bostezando sonoramente:

—No tengo más tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo, Hijikata. Tengo que seguir patrullando. El deber llama —canturreó.

—¡Mira quién habla! —resopló— ¡Si me dejaste tirado el trabajo! ¡Harás el papeleo como castigo!

—Oye, Oye… dejémoslo estar por hoy, he aquí mi bandera blanca —le interrumpió el chico, entregándole una botella de mayonesa Premium y se despidió, agitando una mano—. Nos vemos después.

Hijikata se quedó mirando su obsequio inesperado. ¿Finalmente llegó el día en que alguien comprendía las maravillas de la mayonesa? ¿Sougo se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama y estaba siendo amable? ¿Había llegado el día de la destrucción mundial y él no se había enterado?

Escuchó un pitido. Leyó la notita pegada a la botella.

_«Nunca seré amable contigo, Hijikata-san. Esta es una bomba que explotará dentro de cinco minutos»._

Bueno, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Antes de que pudiera arrojarla al lago, leyó otra notita allí pegada.

_«P.D: ¿Quién dijo algo de cinco minutos? ¡Buen viaje al infierno, Hijikata!»_

Lo que se escuchó después fue una explosión de la que los transeúntes pasaban alegremente. Después de todo, esos ladrones de impuestos mejor conocidos como el Shinsengumi causaban desastres por todos lados y ya no les sorprendía nada que viniese de ellos.

Así transcurría un día normal en el disfuncional Distrito Kabuki.

* * *

Bakaiser salva a la sexy Kagura de ser golpeada por el abanico de papel de Hijikata, chequeen los capítulos 202 y 203 del anime ^^


End file.
